Love Exists
by kawaii-strawberryy
Summary: He loves her but knows it's wrong she was him, they were the same. She is confused what are these odd feelings coursing through her when she is around him. Can they both come to terms with each other and have a happy ending? RinxLen LEMONS!Rated M for l8r
1. Ramune and Madeleines

Ahhh, I have to say I've been a lurker on fanfiction for quite a while now and decided to write my own fanfiction _ yay! This is a RinxLen fanfiction because I love this pairing :) I'll try to update once a week but I'll see what I can do. I have to say though that in the not so near future I WILL be writing YohxHao, Akuroku, Soroku, and CloudxZack fanfiction (all different BTW.) Don't expect anything too soon, though I might write a bunch of oneshots.

**Warning**: This is mature, not right off the bat BUT we will get there, because what is a story without a bit of smutt :) Also includes twincest! YAH! gosh I'm such a perv aha.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the vocaloids *sniff* though I wish I did, because THEN Len and Rin would officially be twins XD

Have fun and get to it my darlings!

* * *

**Ramune and Madeleine's **

Rin dropped her school bag on her bed with a thud. It was extra heavy today considering she had to bring all her textbooks home. Tomorrow was test day and she was screwed, no screwed didn't even cover how much trouble she was going to be in tomorrow. Rin sighed, if she was more like her brother, the "genius", she wouldn't be this troubled. She wandered out of her room and downstairs.

Len wasn't home yet so she had the house to herself for now. He's probably screwing around with one of his girlfriends right now, she thought. What a player he was. Rin sniggered to herself, what was her name again, Yume was it? Ah, it didn't matter. Rin went for the fridge and pulled out her favorite drink, melon flavored Ramune. She had just popped the marble when she heard a click and a particularly loud hello. Len was home.

Whenever the boy was home Rin always had extra troubles to deal with. He was loud, annoying, frivolous, and teasing, but she loved him none the less. Rin smiled to herself and yelled out a "Welcome home!" Len swooped into the kitchen like a hawk. "Yay! Rin you took out my favorite drink for me before I got home, I love you!" Len reached for the still untouched beverage. Before he could lay his hand on it though, Rin scooped it out of harm's way. "No Len-kun, this is mine, if you want one get it yourself." The girl huffed. Len put on his best pouty face, latched himself onto Rin waist and said "But Rin-chaaaaaan, I thought you loooooooved me." Rin couldn't suppress a giggle.

She could easily have UN latched herself from Len's grasp and just walked away, but instead she patted his head and passed him the drink anyways. "Yay! Rin no one is impervious to my pouty face! Not even you!" Len said. "Ya, you wish Len, I can resist anything but I was just feeling generous today." the girl said. Like hell she was going to admit she gave it to him because she thought he was being cute. Len retorted with a quick peck on her cheek and a cheesy comeback "Pshhh, you know it's because you LOOOOOOVE me." Rin swatted at him half-heartedly but made no contact. "Leeeeeen, don't just kiss me like that." She said. But by that time Len had already gone upstairs.

Rin turned back to the fridge and opened it. It was then the girl realized that that Ramune was the last one in the house. "DAMNNIT LEN! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" Rin screamed up the stairs. When she got no response she stomped up the stairs and burst into Len's room. He was so shocked he jolted up in a hurry. But maybe he went a bit too fast. His leg caught on the end of the chair and sent the boy sprawling. For a moment Rin's anger disappeared, she exploded into a fit of laughter. "Ahaha, Len you are such an idiot!" she burst out. First Len looked angry then the corners of his mouth turned up into an embarrassed smile. "Ouch! Geez Rin, you always make me do stupid things." Len said. "Well it's not MY fault you're a klutz Len." The girl said.

That's when she remembered her previous anger. She lunged for Len and abruptly sat on his abdomen. "Augh! What are you doing Rin, even though you're light doesn't just give you the right to sit on me!" Rin laughed. "You owe me a Ramune Len. Either you can dish out now or face the consequences." Len looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I owe you anything, LITTLE SISTER?" Yes Rin was a few seconds younger than Len but he used it every opportunity he got. At that point Rin's face contorted into an evil grin. Her hands snaked down Len's body until they found just the right spot. She started moving her hands and fingers in rhythmic but fast movements.

Len's face was starting to turn red and his breathing was starting to come out in erratic gasps. He could hold it in no longer. "Ahahahaaha!! No stop, PLEASE I'll do anything! Just stop tickling me!" Rin released him from her grasp. "So still not willing to pay up?" Len scrambled up and dug into his pockets. He pulled out just enough change for her to buy a bottle of Ramune. She gladly took it and stalked away. Len stared after her long after she was gone. He had a distant and sort of saddened look to him. He scratched the back of his head and went back to his homework.

Rin was happily skipping down the street to her favorite corner store when she saw a girl with purple hair sitting on the side of the street crying. She looked very familiar but Rin couldn't pinpoint where she had seen her. Rin bent down close to the girl. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?" The girl's head snapped up and looked at Rin like she had seen a ghost. All of a sudden she leapt up and started screaming at Rin. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU WEREN'T HERE LEN WOULD STILL LOVE ME, HE ONLY SAID HE WENT OUT WITH ME BECAUSE I RESELMBLED YOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EXIST, AUUGHHH JUST GO DIE!" Rin was shocked speechless. Then she remembered this was Yume.

She had never been at the receiving end of anyone's wrath, well except for her mother's but that didn't count. She blinked open mouthed at this girl. What was she talking about Len went out with this girl because she resembled Rin? No way that's not even possible. "I think you've missun-" Rin was cut off as Yume slapped her. Tears sprung to her eyes and she instinctively clutched her cheek. Yume walked away with one last spiteful glare.

With the Ramune forgotten Rin ran home. She burst through the door and Len glanced at her. "Oi where's the Ramune? If you didn't buy anything then return my mon-" Len was cut off from his sentence as Rin slapped him across the face. "You Jerk!" she screamed. It was then that Len realized that Rin was crying and clutching her cheek. She had turned to go upstairs but Len caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "What happened Rin!?! Are you alright!?! Are you hurt!?! Who did this to you?!?" Len spurted out numerous questions and lightly caressed her cheek.

Rin swatted his hand away. "I met your lovely ex-girlfriend Yume." She spat. "She was oh so kind to give me a parting gift along with you break-up!" And with that Rin shook off Len's grip and marched up the stairs and to her room. This time Len didn't try to stop her. He just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Then his face crumpled. How could this happen to Rin. She was… what was she to him. Did he lo- at that precise moment Len got a searing head ache, but as soon as it arrived it was gone. He tried to recall what he was thinking but all he could remember was Rin's crying face.

He started to move. He went and got two cold compresses. One he stuck on his own cheek and the other he stuffed into his pocket. The boy started to make his way upstairs. He arrived at Rin's door and hesitated. But he took a deep breath and knocked. Len stood there and fiddled with his small golden ponytail. After what seemed like ages, Len heard a muffled 'come in.' He opened the door slowly to find Rin lying face down in her bed. Len walked over to her and rolled her over. Rin glared at him but made no attempt to talk or push him away.

Len took out the cold compress and pressed it gently to her cheek. After it was applied he gently kissed her cheek and gave her a small smile. Rin couldn't help but smile back. She pushed herself off her bed and stretched. "Okay, you, out of my room, now." Rin pointed at Len and beckoned to the door. "Why do I have to leave?" He asked. "Because I'm going out and I need to change." Rin calmly explained. "All the more reason for me to stay then." Len said with a snigger. For this he received a pillow thrown at his face and a very loud "GET OUT."

* * *

Rin brushed through her short golden locks with her fingers. She put a few pins in place and reapplied her snow white bow. To match she put on a pair of small white short shorts and a honey colored tank top. She finished with a few yellow bangles and a gold necklace in the shape of a lock. She had gotten it for her birthday from Len, he had the matching key. On her way out of her room she decided to brush on a few strokes of mascara. Rin already had really long eyelashes but this just made her cerulean eyes pop. She left her room and went downstairs.

Len looked up from the TV in shock. Rin looked GOOD. But he quickly regained his composure. "You look good Rin." The boy said casually. Rin smiled her brightest smile ever. "Thanks Len." she said. "But aren't those shorts a bit too short?" he said. Rin looked down at the shorts that were just covering her buttocks. "Nah they're fine, it's not like anyone looks anyways, right Len?" Len wanted to say that everyone would look at her because she was too beautiful to resist but instead he just said "I guess you right then, you're too ugly to look at."

Rin glared at him and huffed. She bent down to pick up her small honey colored purse and gave Len a perfect view of the goods inside her shirt. She may not have been a very big chested girl but she was an a-cup. Len smirked and took a good long look before Rin stood up again. She picked up her highlighter yellow phone as it started to ring. "Hello… ya….uh hu…. No... Yes... Okay…. bye." Rin placed her phone inside her purse. "That was mom she said she is going to be home late today soooo... I'll be back around nine o clock okay?" Before she could hear his answer she ran to the door, slipped on her white slippers, and left. Len was left sitting there staring wistfully at the door.

Rin skipped out the door. It was a nice day out. Just one more day until summer and she would be free to hang out with Miku and Mikuo. Miku and Mikuo were Rin's best friends. They were brother and sister. Though Mikuo was one year older than both Rin and Miku he still liked to hang out with them, and Miku didn't seem to mind either. She flipped open her phone just to see Mikuo down the street. She quickly closed it and started running.

She caught up to Mikuo out of breath and shaking. She gave him the biggest hug she could muster and then started to talk. "Mikuo! It's really good to see you, feels like forever right?" In reality she had seen Mikuo and Miku not 3 hours ago. Mikuo smiled and ruffles her hair like she was a little kid. "I just saw you at school today Rin, how is that forever?" he laughed. "Well it felt like forever considering all the stuff I had to deal with. By the way where's Miku?

Mikuo, instead of just answering her question he took her hand and hauled her to the nearest café. He told the waitress for two and she smiled sweetly. "Young love is so cute these days is it not?" She said. Before Rin could even comprehend what she said, Mikuo cut in. "Sorry Miss, but we are not going out, we're just friends... For now" The waitress looked startled but said nothing. She just guided them to their table.

When the two sat down Rin picked up the menu like a starving child. She instantly picked out what she wanted. Mikuo on the other hand was taking his time, carefully choosing what desert would be best to eat. When the waiter arrived again, Rin spoke up instantly. "I want strawberry shortcake with a super sweet cappuccino. What are you getting Mikuo?" Mikuo thought for a moment longer and then decided. "I'll have the Madeleine's with whip cream filling and a cappuccino with no sugar." The waiter nodded and left. That's when Mikuo started speaking. "So tell me what you've had to go through today."

With that Rin launched off into a full length story of her day so far. Mikuo was a good listener. He nodded at the appropriate times and let out small noises to indicate he was listening. When she was finished their food arrived. Rin took a bite out of her cake. Mikuo also started to pop his small treats into his mouth. But Rin being the kind of person she is couldn't keep the silence for long. "So Mikuo, why didn't Miku come today?" Mikuo coughed a bit and looked at Rin. "Before I tell you, you have to try one of these Madeleine's, they are delicious." Before Rin could say yes or no he reached over and popped one into her mouth. He let his fingers linger on her mouth a bit longer than he needed to but Rin didn't notice.

"Mmmm. This is really good Mikuo! Now I'm starting to wish I bought Madeleine's. But now I ate one so tell me where Miku is." Mikuo sighed. "Miku is at home, I didn't want her to be here today." Rin looked up from her cake with a curious expression on her face. "Why wouldn't you want Miku to be here Mikuo? She's our best friend." Rin was wondering if they had a fight or if Miku was sick. Mikuo tilted Rin's head up a bit and looked her straight in the eyes. "I didn't want her here because I wanted to tell you that I love you Rin." Rin looked at Mikuo and said. "Ya I love you too Mikuo, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Someone from another table sniggered. Mikuo let out a sigh as if he were dealing with a small child. "Rin, I don't love you as a friend. I love you in a different way, in an 'I want to go out with you and be your boyfriend' kind of way." Rin stopped dead. She didn't know what to say. Mikuo wanted to be her boyfriend? Why? But it was Mikuo and she didn't know what to say. Mikuo coughed and broke the silence. "Do you want to go out with me?" Rin looked into his eyes. "Umm... Well you see Mikuo…"

* * *

Aren't I terrible? *braces for thrown objects and pots and pans* I know I know, I'm sorry but I had to cut it off somewhere ehe.... Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed that little almost smutty sounding bit with Rin and Len.

Read and Review! I love constructing criticism and compliments, my two R's and two C's :D


	2. Cake and Bento

BLARGGHHHH! I almost didn't update today. My dad doesn't have word on his comp so I had to dig around and hunt down the works CD _ Anyhoooo here it is! Another Chapter! Still no smutt but maybe in the next chapter... or the one after that ehe....

**DISCLAIMER: ***sniff* I own none of the vocaloid's T_T

**WARNING:** Smutt and lemons in later chapters w But there is a bit of cuteness (fluff? naw...) between the twins! Oh ya it IS a twinscest fanfic so if you don't like than GTFO.

Read on my darlings!

A/N: THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. THOUGH THERE WERE ONLY 4 I AM GRATEFUL!!!

* * *

**Cake and Bento**

"Umm… Well you see Mikuo.. I really like you, no I love you but I love you as a friend, I'm sorry I… I can't go out with you." Rin looked down at her cake. Mikuo on the other hand started to laugh. "Rin. Don't feel pressured it's OK, I knew it was going to turn out this way anyways." At that Mikuo smiled. Rin's face fell even further. "If you knew this was going to happen why did you tell me in the first place!? I didn't want to hurt you Mikuo!" Mikuo looked at Rin. She was cute, sweet, and naive and he loved her. "I just needed to tell you, knowing is better than not knowing plus I wanted YOU to know my true feelings… aren't you a little bit happy?" Rin smiled a bit. "Ya Mikuo, I'm really happy to know you like me, but I hope we can continue to be friends, right?" Mikuo smiled again. "Ya, friends forever." Rin smiled and got up and so did Mikuo. They paid for the food and left the cute café. Rin checked her watch and almost had a heart attack. "Oh my gosh, sorry Mikuo but I really need to go home, It's nine thirty but I promised to be home at nine, bye!" And with that Rin left, running full speed down the street leaving Mikuo staring after her. He let out a sigh. "That's the only girl that's ever rejected me, am I losing my touch? Nah, Rin's just clueless ha."

Rin got to her door and stood outside for a minute. Len was going to be angry, she just knew it. It was already ten. She slowly opened the door. "Hello? Len? I'm home." Rin crept further into the house. She deposited her sandals in the shoe rack and continued on. "Your late." came a sudden voice that made Rin jump about a foot in the air. "AHHH! Len, don't do that geez, you scared me." Len just looked at her. "So Rin why are you late? And why do you smell like cake?" Len was hungry the only thing he had eaten that day was a bagel for breakfast and that Ramune. Rin smiled. "Sorry Len, I lost track of time while I was talking to Mikuo in the cake shop."

At this Len frowned. "You were at the cake shop with Mikuo, just Mikuo?" The boy asked. "Ya Miku…. Miku couldn't make it." Len noticed the pause. "Is that all you two did? Just go to the cake shop?" Rin was wondering why Len was so curious but answered anyways. "Ya all we did was eat cake!" With this Len finally looked satisfied and Rin beamed. Then all of a sudden Len reached over and licked the edge of Rin's mouth. "Seems like you had strawberry huh?" Rin went bright red. "He... hey Len don-don't do that, you could have just wiped it off." She was trying hard to hide her blush but Len noticed anyways. "Whoa! Rin, are you okay, do you have a fever?" Len reached over and touched Rin's forehead to his. "Whoa, you're pretty warm!" Rin snatched her head away immediately. "I'm fine!" she snapped. Rin ran up to her room and collapsed on the floor leaving a very confused Len behind. The girl was very confused. Why would she blush if Len licked her cheek? At that thought Rin reached up to touch the edge of her mouth and turned scarlet again. "Augh, what's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself. She stripped herself of all her clothes and slipped on her brother's old t-shirt. She crawled under her covers but didn't fall asleep for hours.

It was the morning and guess who was running late. Rin of course. Not only had she not slept, she had forgot to turn on her alarm clock the night before. But to top of this morning she had come out of her room and saw her brother, in just boxer shorts, tight ones at that. She blushed. Hard. But wait there's more. The first thing her brother had said when he saw her was. "Put some pants on." Rin looked down and groaned internally. Damnnit, why did she always forget these things? On the outside though, she turned even redder, if that was possible, and tried to cover herself with her hand. Len had let out a chuckle. "Don't worry Rin we're siblings and besides…" At this point the winked. "You've got sexy legs aha." Rin felt like she burst into flames. Though, they weren't only happy flames. Ya he had called her (legs) sexy but he had also reminded her of the fact that they were indeed siblings. Rin ran a hand through her honey golden locks and sighed.

On the other side of the spectrum though, Len was practically eating her with his eyes, she was wearing a shirt that just covered her abdomen but left room for him to enjoy the sight of her underwear. He was in luck today. She was wearing low-rise lace panties. Not only could he see the luscious curve of her hips he could also see what the panties were unsuccessfully hiding. He ran a hand through his hair which wasn't tied up at the moment. Len was getting hard. He had a hard enough time looking at his sister everyday WITH clothes, but without, it was just too much. When he got to his room he knew he had to do something. When he reached his room he locked the door and went over to his bed. He shoved his hands down his pants. He started a rhythmic up and down motion. But it wasn't going fast enough. He started to imagine his sister the full curve of her lips puckered into a pout. Her breasts as she bent down to pick up something, her hips as they buck when he sucked on her pu- his thoughts cut of as a came. He lay on his bed a moment feeling a little guilty that he just whacked-off to the image of his sister, but then he shrugged it off. He had to get to school.

Len was ready in less than ten minutes. He had woken up early to get ready so he had time. But for the sake of his image he decided to leave early. He smoothed out his school uniform and left. The guys' school uniforms consisted of long black pants and a black tie. White sneakers and a white dress shirt. At the moment the shirts were short sleeved because it was summer, but when winter can along they has to wear long sleeved shirts with a black blazer. Len thought he looked damn good in his school uniform and would wear it sometimes when he went out.

Further down the road Len saw Neru standing there looking a bit confused. "Oiiiii, Neruuuuu!" Len ran a bit to catch up with Neru. Neru had the same golden locks as Len and Rin but they were much longer on a bit brighter, maybe too bright, it's as if they were dyed. She was also just as clumsy as Rin, if not more so. Len smiled at her. "Hey Neru, what'cha looking for?" Neru looked up at Len with a confused and scared expression. "I lost my phone somewhere, I could have sworn I just had it and now I don't know where it went. Tears sprung to her eyes. Len had the sudden urge to laugh because the phone she was looking for was sitting right in her hands. "Well, why don't you try phoning your mom she might know where it is?" Neru's face brightened. "Ya that's a good idea." The girl flipped up her phone and started to dial her mother's number. Halfway through this she realized she was using her OWN phone. At that point Len could keep it in no longer. "AHAHA! Your really cute you know that Neru? How about you become my girlfriend?" Neru looked at Len and blushed scarlet. "R...really?" Len chuckled "Ya why not, I'm single now anyways." Neru smiled really brightly. "Ya Len, I'll be your girlfriend."

Back at the house Rin was scrambling she was half dressed and had yet to grab something to eat. She hastily slipped on her shirt and tie. The girls' uniform was just as simple and good looking as the boys'. It consisted of a short black mini skirt and a black tie. Black knee high socks, white dress shirt. Rin added her own personal twist with the white bow on her head. She straightened out her uniform and grabbed her toast. She went to get her bento and realized that her brother had forgotten his. Rin internally cheered. This would be her chance to go see Len at school. They had been placed in different classes for some reason. Len always told Rin to never come see him when they were at school, but now she HAD to. Rin grabbed both of the bentos and bolted out the door.

Rin made it to school just on time, and Miku beckoned her to come sit. She passed her a note saying 'talk at lunch or else.' Rin read the note and smiled at her friend. Lunch finally came and Rin practically jumped out her chair. She was about to flat out bolt out of the class altogether but Miku pulled her back. "Rin, where are you going? We need to talk." Rin pouted. "I know Miku but I have to give Len his bento." Miku's eyes lit up. "Oh you mean your sexy twin brother, let me come too!" Rin went into full on pouty mode. "No way Miku! I want to give it to him myself!" Miku smiled a mischievous smile. "Fine, fine, I'll meet you on the bench where we usually eat, okay?" Rin nodded "okay."

Rin rushed down the hallway of the second floor. Since her and Miku were in class one they were on the bottom floor, but Len was in class 6 so he was on the second floor. Same year but so far apart. Rin sighed a bit and continued her trek. Something she did notice though was that a lot of people were staring at her. She wondered if they didn't like her being on their floor. Little did she know that about ninety-eight percent of the people staring at her were boys. And of the ninety-eight percent ninety-seven were staring because she was the cutest girl they had ever seen. Rin could, by any other eyes, be considered a lolicon and a really cute one at that.

She finally got to Len's class a peered inside. "Ummmm… Is Len here?" The whole class turned to look at the super cute lolicon that stood at their entrance. Len on the other hand, who did not notice her presence, was talking to Kaito, his best friend. Kaito was paying no attention to what Len was saying because he had caught sight of the cutie standing at the door. "Whoa..." he breathed. That's when Len finally looked up. "What? What do you see?" Sadly he was a little too late one of the boys had already pointed out Len and Rin was heading for him. If only life were that simple. "There's a really cute lolicon heading our way! Check it out Len." Kaito was in the moment. That's when Rin's clumsiness kicked in. Her leg caught on the edge of one of the chairs and she fell. "Kyaaaaaa!" She screamed. There was a unified "Oooooh" that came from the class.

Rin was lying there on her stomach with her underwear exposed rubbing her head. All the guys were staring at Rin's not to modest underwear. By this time though, Len had whipped around at the sound of his sister's voice. The boy jumped up and ran to his sister's side. The first thing he did was cover his sister's panties. Yet again there was a unified "Awwwwwww, man." But the boys did not disperse. Rin was still rubbing her head when she looked at Len. "Len, here, I brought you your bento! It might be a bit crushed because I feel but you can probably still eat it." Rin smiled brightly. Len on the other hand was seething with rage. He grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her away from the classroom. Kaito was the first one to speak. "Wow, what a cute girl huh guys? Wonder who she was though? Maybe she was Len's girlfriend, that's why he never told us about her!" And this is how rumors begin.

Meanwhile Len had dragged Rin all the way up to the roof. Then he exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RIN? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TO MY CLASS BECAUSE THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN, GOSH!" The sole reason Len never wanted Rin to go up there is because the second floor is compromised of mostly guys and Len didn't want his cute sister to be seen by their dirty wolf eyes. Len covered his face with his hand and slid down the wall. "They even saw your panties too" he mumbled. Rin who had been cowering in terror from her brother looked up. "They did? Wow that's not good is it? I'm not really wearing appropriate underwear at the present moment." In reality Rin was wearing a thong. Len knew this because he was just one of the many who saw her underwear. "Rin what am I going to do with you, really?" Len reached out and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "L….Len w...what are you d...doing?" Rin was blushing a furious red. "Please just let me hold you like this for a while." Len said. Rin abruptly fell silent. Eventually she also snaked her arms around her brother and held him too. After who knows how long, Len released her. He gave her a small smile. "I'm going back to class now so I'll see you at home. Okay?" Rin nodded "Okay."

Rin walked quickly and with purpose to the spot where she was supposed to meet Miku. She saw her sitting there impatiently. The second Miku saw Rin she sprang up, her teal pig tails bouncing with her. "YOU!!! Where have you been!? Not only that there are some crazy rumors flying around school!" Rin looked at Miku with a confused expression. "I went to go give Len his lunch but I fell and he took me away a screamed at me." Rin said. She didn't know anything about these rumors Miku was talking about. But Miku wouldn't let it drop. "What I heard was that. Len's cute little lolicon girlfriend can to his class to offer him sex but they ended up doing it on the roof instead. When I asked around they said that her name was Rin."

Rin looked shocked speechless. "No! Miku that's not what happened I fell, and people saw my panties, and he only hugged me on the roof, we didn't… we didn't…" Miku sighed "Shhhh…. Rin I understand, but do tell! What was that about him hugging you?" An evil grin spread across Miku's face. Rin's face flushed a deep red and she turned away. "W…what h...hu...hug are y…you talking about M...Miku?" Rin was a terrible liar. Miku's grin grew even wider. "I KNEW IT! I knew you liked mmffphhhh." Miku's mouth was abruptly covered by Rin's hands. "Miku I don't want these rumours getting worse and for some reason no one seems to know I'm his sister… Like for crying out loud we're twins!" Rin sighed. Miku patted her on the back and sat down. She patted the seat next to her and told Rin to tell her all about it.

"So Len, who was that cute little lolicon girl we just saw? Your girlfriend maybe? Secret lover? Come on Len give us the facts." Kaito was too curious for his own good. It was his fault that the rumours had spread like a desert wild fire. Len glared at his best friend. "She was no one and no she's not my girlfriend or my lover so just shut up." Len was exasperated. "But Leeeeeen, I heard you got a girlfriend and if it's not the loli then who is it?" Ken glanced back at his annoying friend. "Stop calling her a loli, her name is Rin and my girlfriend happens to be Neru, alright?" For some reason Len didn't feel like mentioning that him and Rin were siblings, let alone twins. The only reason people couldn't notice was because Len had grown a bit faster then Rin so he wasn't a shotacon anymore, he was just handsome. Kaito's eyes lit up. "Ahh so Rin's her name is it? Well since you are now officially going out with Neru, maybe I'll take Rin then huh?"

Len had frozen solid. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lash out because it would seem like they were more than friends, but he couldn't just say sure either. "I recommend that you don't, she's not the brightest crayon in the box and she doesn't even know what love is, your going to get your heart broken." Len was satisfied with his answer. Kaito on the other hand looked a bit peeved. "If this girl is nobody to you then how do you know so much about her?! I'm going to make her go out with me if it's the last thing I accomplish." Kaito looked at Len as if he wanted to challenge him. Len internally cursed himself. How could he let himself slip like that. "I just know things, and fine try and make her your girlfriend, if you can." Kaito instantly perked up at the challenge. "Oh I will." he said.

Meanwhile Rin was sitting on her favourite bench, with Miku by her side, venting everything that had happened since the day before. Miku was just as good a listener as her older brother. When Rin was finished she looked up at Miku. Miku smiled down at her and patted her head. "Rin it's okay if you like you like Len, you have an excuse…. He's HOT! And between you and me I also have a thing for Mikuo." Rin gasped. She had no idea that her friend liked her own brother. "Oh my gosh, Miku I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to …to." Rin was on the brink of tears. "It's okay Rin, you rejected him though, so it's my job to comfort him, hopefully he will start to like me back." Rin instantly brightened at the thought. "Ya maybe he'll love you back the way you love him… but wait does this mean that I won't be able to hang out with you guys anymore?" Miku's face dropped a bit. "Yeah sorry Rin, it's just that I think Mikuo needs some time away from you and I need to be there for him…" Rin nodded slowly. "Yeah, I understand but it's okay, I'll find other people to hang out with ehe…" The bell decided to take this precise moment to ring and left the girls scurrying to class.

* * *

I think that was a good place to end it off right? Ya i know i know Kaito right? Whatta weirdo! anyhooooooooo

Read and Review! Comments and Constructive criticism. My two R's and two C's :D (wait isn't it three C's? AHHHHH who cares! REVEIWWWWW)


	3. Tea and Cookies

Okay another chapter up! Woot! I am not to pleased with this chapter but hey, I can only do so much. I'm working on other stuffs too! Anyhoo read the warning disclaimers yada yada.

**Warning:** Alright darlings! There is smutt in this chapter WOOT! yada yada twincest yada mature. you get it!

**Disclaimer:** Ya, ya I don't own any of the vocaloids. Yeesh I hate these things.

Read on my darlings!

* * *

**Tea and Cookies**

Rin walked home that day with a very sad face, but when she got home her friends would be the least of her problems. She arrived home that day to realize that her mother was home. Rin tried to silently creep upstairs but was intercepted. "RIN! Come into the kitchen right now!" Her mom screamed. Rin shivered where she was, with her mother's tone like that, whatever she had to say couldn't be good news. The girl slowly tiptoed into the kitchen to find a beautiful white haired women sitting at the table. She was tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. When Rin walked into the room her head shot up. "Rin, I want you to take a look at this sheet and then explain it to me." Her mother said with an icy calm.

Rin slowly picked up the slip of paper and on it she saw her grades. He internally kicked herself. She hadn't been doing any studying lately and she wasn't that smart to begin with. "Ummmm…. I'm sorry?" Rin tested. Those words are what broke the last of her mother's restraint. "I'M SORRY?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?! I WORK HARD EVERYDAY TO PROVIDE FOR YOU TWO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, LOOK AT HIS GRADES! THEY ARE PERFECT!" Rin cringed away from her mother. She hated it when she yelled. But today Rin wasn't having that great a day in the first place and she was in no mood to bow down to her mother. "Well I'm sorry I can't be a genius like Len, I'm just not that smart!" She yelled back. Her mother stood with her mouth agape for a moment. Rin never yelled back at her, ever. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, I've already picked out a tutor for you, and if your grades don't pick up then your grounded for two months." With that Rin's mother picked up her bag and stalked out the door.

Rin sat down at the table and held her head in her hands, a tutor, what was her mother thinking. She glanced up and saw a note on the fridge. It read, "The tutor will be here today at five, he will come everyday except for the weekends. Be polite and offer him tea. Love mom." Rin reread the note a few times before she realised what time it was, there was about fifteen minutes before the tutor got there. Rin cursed. She ran upstairs and quickly arranged the few things scattered around her room. She ripped out her bow and ran her finger through her golden honey locks. She replaced the bow and straightened out her bangs. Rin then ran back downstairs in the nick of time.

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. She opened the door and standing in front of her was a very good looking boy with jet black hair, deep amber eyes and an angry looking face. His school uniform was also different from hers. He was wearing navy blue plaid pants that hugged him quite fittingly. He also had a plaid tie and a white short sleeved dress shirt. "Are you Rin?" He said with a slightly dull voice. "Y.. yeah I'm Rin, please come in." The boy stood there for a moment and then entered with a slightly mumbled excuse me..

Rin was observing him closely. He entered the house and took a look around but his expression still didn't change. "I'm Rei by the way nice to meet you." He looked at Rin with his pretty amber eyes and nodded. Rin stuttered for a moment and then started talking. "Umm… we can go up to my room if you would like, there is a table in there.." Rin was getting nervous, he was just staring at her. "Hmmm… okay get your textbooks and your last tests for each of your classes. Rin blushed and ran to get her bag. Her test scores were so bad she didn't even let Len look at them. She started up the stairs and beckoned for Rei to follow her. When she arrived at her room she told Rei to take a seat and he did. "Umm…Rei I was wondering if you would like some tea." Rei nodded. "Ya tea would be great." Rin rushed downstairs and poured out a cup of tea. The girl sighed, Rei was intimidating she could say that much.

Rin got back upstairs and set the cup of tea down in front of Rei. He smirked a bit "Thanks Rin." Rei took the cup and chugged the Tea in one gulp. "Okay Rin lets get down to work. Show me your grade slip and your tests, then we'll figure out where to start. Rin blushed and reached for her bag. She pulled out the test she did today and some of the other test for her other classes. The she handed over her grade slip. Rei took them all and looked a them with a critical eye. Eventually he looked up and said. "You're stupid aren't you?" Then he laughed. Rin went bright red and snatched her tests back. Rei looked back at her. "Though you have A's in art, gym and chorus, what's with all these C- in math, English, and science?" Rin looked at him defiantly. "I'm just no good at concentrating in class Is all." Rei smirked and Rin frowned. "Ya I can see that." He said.

Rei then proceeded to take out a few sheets and textbooks from his own bag. He set them on the table. "First off we are going to work on your math considering it's your lowest score." Rei flipped to a page in the textbook and pointed to a question. Rin craned her neck to see so Rei just grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rin sighed in relief, now she could see the textbook. She was just so clueless. "Okay Rin, can you do this question?" Rin looked at the question and pouted. "No, I can't." She said. Rei smiled. "Well, that's okay, that's what I'm here for anyways right? So the formula to this is…" Rin listened intently as Rei explained the formula and how to apply it to the question. "Ohhh, I see now!" The girl exclaimed. Rei smiled. "Okay, why don't you try doing this question on your own then."

Rin gulped and then tackled the question, about five minutes later Rin leapt up in excitement. She had done the question with just occasional guiding from Rei. Rin then did a few more and then sat back. "Rei, I can do it! I'm not stupid!" She exclaimed. Rei laughed. "No, you just have concentration issues. But that aside I want you to do this quiz. If you get more than seventy percent I'll give you a prize. Rin's face brightened.

About twenty-five minutes later Rin let go of her pencil and sat back. She had finished the quiz without any help from Rei. She taped him on his shoulder because he was also busy going his school work. "Rei I finished, take a look." Rei glanced up at her and took the paper from her outstretched hand. He got down to marking. When he finished he gave it back to Rin. She had gotten sixteen out of twenty. Rin Almost hugged him, but she didn't. "Oh my gosh Rei! I passed!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "You're the best tutor in the world Rei!" The girl said and that's when she did hug him. She let go almost instantly though, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

Rei smiled. "And I promised you a prize, did I not?" And with that Rei reached down, pulled Rin close to him and planted a kiss on her lips. It was soft at first but Rei quickly increased the pressure. He parted her mouth with little resistance on Rin's behalf and slid his tongue in. He licked the inside of her soft full lips and traced the contours of her teeth. "mmmmhhmm.." Rin said. She had never been kissed before and she was being caught up in the moment. Then Rei touched his tongue to hers. His tongue danced around hers frantically. He caught her lower lip in between his teeth and sucked, hard. Rin moaned into his mouth like a person in pain. He gave her mouth one last sweep of his tongue and then released her. His amber eyes were alight with lust but he pushed away. He gathered up his things. "I'll be back tomorrow, same time, do your homework." and with that the boy left. Rin fell shakily to the floor. That was her first kiss and it had been stolen by a boy she didn't even love. She reached up to lightly touch her lips. They throbbed. Tears sprung to her eyes.

* * *

Rin didn't know how long she sat there but finally Len came home. "I'm home" He shouted. He had been over at Neru's house doing activities that should not be viewed by those under the age of eighteen. Ya that's right Len was playboy. He was pretty tired out but he still had his homework to do. He was starting to wonder what was up though. He could see Rin's shoes but no one was answering him. Len took off his shoes and put his bag down in the hallway. "Riiiiin!" he called out. Still no answer.

Len was starting to get worried. He ran up to Rin's room to find her door open and her just sitting in the middle of the room doing nothing. He ran to her side. "Rin are you okay?" He asked that's when he noticed how swollen her lips were. He had a sudden urge to kiss her but restrained himself. He touched her lips lightly. And gently whispered, "what happened to you Rin?" Rin looked up as if noticing his presence for the first time. She managed to say "I passed my math quiz."

And then she started crying. She buried herself in Len's shirt and just held him. Len patted her head with a confused expression but said nothing. Every once in a while Rin would say his name in between sobs but that was it. Len sat there holding his sister for at least ten minutes feeling like the luckiest person alive. After awhile she stopped crying and let go of Len.

Len searched in his pockets and found a honey cookie, one of Rin's favourite treats. He gently opened her mouth and placed the small cookie inside. Rin chewed as if she were being forced to and swallowed like a robot. Len looked very worried. He helped her off the ground but Rin just stood there. "Come on Rin we have to get you to bed." Len scurried over to her closet and picked out one of her night gowns. He passed it to Rin and told her to change but all she did was stare at the piece of cloth in her hand.

Len sighed. He was going to have to change her. A blush lit up Len's cheeks. He had seen his sister naked when they were kids, but they had been small and it stopped when they were about ten years old. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her tie. He slid off her shirt and unzipped her skirt. It fell like a flower around her feet. He took a moment to ogle his sister like a perverted old man and the slipped on her nightgown. When it was on he unhooked her bra and manuvered it off without seeing anything. When she was dressed Len gently removed her bow and put it on her dresser. Len admired his work and then went to his room to change.

When he came back he was clad only in his boxer shorts and had undid the small ponytail in his hair. He guided Rin to the bed and made her lie down on it. He then shuffled her over to one side and hoped in with her. It was a tight squeeze but it felt just like old times when Len didn't have these kinds of feelings for his sister. He sighed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

That night Rin had her first erotic dream of her brother. _They had been sitting on the couch when Len had suddenly reached over and kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss which escalated as he dominated her mouth. He sucked and nibbled on her lower lip and swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She entwined her fingers into Len's hair and in the process ripping out his elastic._

_His fingers then started to creep down her body. While one hand was still clutching Rin's hair the other had lifted up her shirt and was exploring the skin underneath. His hands traveled further and further up until they reached Rin's breasts. His hands slipped underneath her bra and gently pinched one of Rin's erect nipples. She quietly moaned into his mouth. _

_Len broke of the kiss and started planting butterfly kisses up and down her neck. The he found an ideal spot and started to suck. Rin moaned again this sensation was both good and painful. When he was satisfied with the pinkish purple mark he had left there, his lips wandered further and further down while tracing small lines with his tongue. He slipped off her shirt and un hooked her bra. He caught one of her breasts in his mouth. Rin buried her face in Len's hair and let out a muffled moan. _

_Len sucked on her nipple hard while he left the other hand for massaging her other breast. Len slowly released his grip on it with his mouth and started trailing kisses further and further down her abdomen. Rin was trembling with excitement, but it felt so good. Finally Len reached her slit. He pressed on her clit through Rin's panties, and she released a very loud moan. He pulled her underwear down just enough and licked her nub. Rin screamed with pleasure. _

_"I..I want… I want you Len." she just barely manage to squeeze out through the sucking and licking motion Len was putting her through down below. He stuck his tongue in further and Rin's nails dug into his shoulder. Len removed his tongue from inside his sister and looked up and smiled. He unzipped his pants and took out his length. He touched it to Rin's entrance and she trembled. "Hu…hurry.." Just as he was about to put it in_ Rin awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat with a slight flush on her cheeks.

She scratched her head, took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She was still a bit sleepy so she didn't think much of it when she saw a partially naked Len sitting next to her. After a few moments of staring at him she gasped. She looked down at her own nightgown and for the life of her she couldn't remember putting it on. She looked back at Len's peaceful sleeping form and the dream from the night before rushed back into her turned scarlet. Her heart started pounding faster and she glanced back a Len. He was lying on his back facing straight up. His hair was spread around his face like a golden halo. Rin's heart thumped. Without thinking she reached over and softly placed her lips atop his. She let her lips linger there for a few moments and then quietly tiptoed out of the room. When she had shut the door Len's eyes snapped open. He had been awake for about an hour just lying there with his eyes closed listening to his sister moan in her sleep. He had wondered what kind of dream she was having. The boy had felt it when Rin had pressed her soft luscious lips to his, and it took all of his self control to just lie there, to not reach out and entwine his fingers in Rin's hair, to trap her in his embrace forever. The boy let out a sigh. "Why did she kiss me? Maybe she…loves me?" Len sat there pondering this to himself for a few moments. A smile spread its self across his face. If his sister loved him back, he didn't know how he would react.

* * *

Okay did ya like it? Bleh personally I thought it was a bit cheesy but hey? Cheese is nummy!

Okay Read and Reveiw, Constructive Criticism and Comments! They keep me going!


	4. Eggs and Chocolate

Okay! Here's the next chapter. Mind you it will end in the next chapter so brace yourself for smutty goodness in chpt. 5 XD Well read on

WARNING: The usual

Discalimer: I do not own vocaloid!

* * *

**Eggs and Chocolate**

The door started to creep open bit by bit and Len quickly shut his eyes. Rin peered into the room to find a still sleeping Len. She walked over, kissed him lightly on the cheek and then shook him awake. "Len! Len wake up! We're late for school!" Len rolled over and opened one eye. "I'm not going to school today, and for that matter neither are you." And with that Len reached out and pulled Rin into the bed with him. Rin squeaked and tried to wiggle away but Len's grip held firm. Since when had this boy gotten so strong… or so much bigger than her? "L…Len! It's the last day of school, we need to GO!" Len just snorted. "As long as I'm in this bed holding onto you, we are not going anywhere." Rin blushed a bit at that comment and hid her face in Len's chest. Len on the other hand just though Rin was snuggling closer to him. He clutched her tighter and in moments the duo was fast asleep again. They both awoke at the same time, ran their hand through their honey colored locks, looked at each other and laughed just like the old times.

Rin was the first to move she got up, grabbed her towel and went for the bathroom. "Wait Rin…. Don't you want to take a bath together?" Len smiled up at her innocently. Upon hearing her name Rin turned back but when the rest of the sentence entered her ears she shot a glare a Len. "Ya, and expose myself to you? No way." She said. Then it was Len's turn to glare. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before besides, we're siblings. Rin blushed a bright scarlet and then remembered that she didn't remember putting on her nightgown before she went to bed. Then it clicked in her mind. If Rin could have burst into flames, it would have happened. "Y..YOU PERVERT! You changed me yesterday, didn't you?!?" She shouted at Len with her face bright red. Len blushed scarlet and Rin lost some of her anger. "W.. well I couldn't just let you wear your school uniform, I had to do something." The boy retorted.

Rin gave him one last glance and marched to the bathroom. She spent as long as she could handle in the bathroom without fainting from all the heat, while finishing every last drop of hot water there was in the entire house. She stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in her towel. She secured it around her breast and left the bathroom. She walked quickly to her room and slipped inside. She began changing abruptly. She decided, considering it was so hot, to just wear, A very large t-shirt that reached just above her knees. With that on, she slipped on a pair of panties and left her room. Rin hadn't bothered to wear a bra, it was just too hot out and the only person home at the time was Len.

The girl wandered out of her room and in the direction of Len's. She entered without a knock, which was unusual for her. The twins always knocked. This had to be the worst time for her enter without knocking, something she might regret for awhile yet. She opened the door to reveal a stark naked Len. Both were frozen in shock. Len was standing there in all his glory while Rin's eyes were directed in a downward glance. Then after several moments, Rin slowly backed away, out of the room, and closed the door gently behind her. She walked almost robotically downstairs, not thinking about any of her movements. She took out a frying pan and 3 eggs. She turned on the stove and poured the tiniest pinch of oil into the pot.

Her mind was blank, it's like her body was the one who was telling her what to do. She cracked two of the eggs into the pan. The eggs took on the shape she didn't want to see at all. With the two yolks at the top and the egg white stretching down lengthwise, it looked uncannily like a sight she had just seen. She viciously plunged her spatula into the eggs and messed up their shape. She looked down at them and waited until they were done cooking. She abruptly scooped then out of the pan and placed them in a small bowl. She repeated the process with the other egg and put that one in a different bowl. When she was done Rin took the bowl with one egg and sat down at the table to eat. She methodically finished her food and placed the bowl in the dish washer.

Rin looked at the clock and instantly snapped out of her revive. It was fifteen to five. Rei would be there in only fifteen minutes. She sprinted upstairs and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and managed to maneuver on a bra without taking of her giant shirt. The girl hastily tied her bow and ran up to Len's room, the previous incident forgotten. She banged on his door. "Leeeeeen.." This time it was the right choice.

Now let us go back in time for a moment. To the moment Rin backed out of Len's room and closed the door. Len was left standing in the middle of the room completely nude. Then his senses came flooding back to him. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed. What an idiot he had been. He quickly slipped on some clothes. A rather large shirt and some jeans that fit quite snugly. He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. The boy then proceeded to sit down on his bed. Len swore again. He couldn't believe that he had just let his sister see him like that. Sure, they had taken showers together when they were younger, but now? Now Len was a fully, well almost fully, grown boy. He sat there for who knows how long wondering about what Rin was thinking.

The last thing he was expecting was a loud knock at his door. Len jumped about a foot in the air. "Y..Yeah…" The boy said tentatively. He wasn't sure if Rin was angry or not. Rin burst through the door. "Len, Len! My tutor is going to be here in about five minutes. Len looked confused. "Ya so, I'm leaving right now, I'm going to meet up with Neru. Oh and don't forget, there's the party tonight. I'll come pick you up okay." Len was very relieved that they were having a normal conversation. Then Rin burst. "NO! Len please, you can't leave me alone with him! PLEASE!" She begged. She had gripped Len's shirt and tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. Len looked at Rin dead in the eye. "Is he the one that made you cry yesterday?" Rin looked up at Len. When had he gotten so much taller than her? The girl nodded her head. Len's eyes lit up with anger. "Fine I'll stay."

Len picked up his phone. He had to call Neru and cancel. Maybe he would break up with her while he was at it. The boy shook his head. No it's best to leave those things in person. He put the phone to ear. "Hello, Neru? Ya I can't meet up with you today… What do you mean I can't, I can do whatever the hell I want…. Then do it I dare you!… Ya that's what I thought you can't break up with me, I'll see you another time…. Ya I know you love me bye." And without waiting for a response Len closed his bright orange phone. Rin looked at him like a confused puppy. "Len! How could you treat your girlfriend that way! You guys love each other!" She said.

Len looked at his little sister and smirked. "You know I'm not dating her because I love her, just to kill time. Besides there's only one girl I love." Rin pouted. "Who is it Len, who do you love?" Len looked at her dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to know Rin? This could change everything for you." Rin gulped and nodded. "The only girl I love Rin, is y-" Len was abruptly cut off by a very loud knock at the door. Rin gave her brother one last stare and shouted, "I'm coming!" Rin skipped over to the door and then retreated a few steps. Standing there was Rei smirking down at Rin. He reached out his hand but Len was there in a flash, his arm protectively around Rin's waist. He pulled Rin behind him and stuck out his hand to grab Rei's. "Hello, I'm Len, Rin's brother, please take care of me." Rei lost his composure for a moment and stared dumbfounded at Len but then he regained his composure.

"I'm Rei. _Rin's _tutor. It's a pleasure" Rei put as much emphasis as he could on the word Rin, as if he was trying to prove a point. He stepped inside and took off his shoes. Len on the other hand was trying his best to keep Rin out of his way. Len beckoned for Rei to go upstairs. "Why don't you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. Me and Rin will get some tea for you." Rin hadn't gone flat out and told Len what had happened to her but Len put two and two together. Rin had had swollen lips after her tutoring session and she didn't want to be left alone with him. That could only leave room for so many explanations. Rei took one last glace at Rin and excused himself upstairs.

Len looked back at Rin who was slightly trembling but seemed fine. He grabbed hold of her hand and guided her to the kitchen. It was this moment that Rin started to laugh. Len looked at her, surprised. "What's so funny Rin?" This only made Rin laugh harder. When she finally calmed down she managed to say, "It's us, we look like identical twins!" At this Len looked down at himself and then his sister. They were both wearing dark blue jeans that hugged their legs and over sized pale honey shirts. Even his elastic was as white as Rin's bow. Even Len couldn't hold himself back. About five minutes both twins stood up and wiped away the others tears. They had laughed so hard, they cried. Rin quickly picked up the tray with the three cups of tea and started her trek up the stairs. She started to shake but then calmed herself. Len was with her. Everything would be alright.

Rin opened the door to her room and stepped inside. Rei turned around, saw her and smirked. His smirk instantly disappeared when he saw her brother following close behind her. He cursed internally. He hadn't known that she had a brother. Rin set down the cups of tea and sat as far away from Rei as she could manage. Len sat down right next to her. Rei gulped down his tea in one gulp as usual and took out a textbook. He opened it as usual and then pointed to a question. He looked up at Rin and _seemed _to see Len for the first time. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you were there, but if you don't mind me asking, could you please leave? I need Rin to have a completely concentrated atmosphere to work, and I think that if you are here you might prove a distraction." Rei let loose one of his rare dazzling smiles. No one could say no to that. Rin looked up from the book with a look of terror on her face.

Did the girl really hate him that much? He hadn't done anything except kiss… was that her first kiss? Ohhh it was all coming clear to him now. No wonder she hadn't pushed him away or held him closer, she had never been kissed before and she didn't know what to do. Len on the other hand just stood there and just stared at Rei. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving. It doesn't seem to me that I am distracting her and I need to see how she is progressing with her _tutor_." Len practically spat the word out of his mouth. Rin looked as if she was going to jump up and dance right there. Rei had a feeling that he knew what he had done to Rin. Rei closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Len with a sudden glare. "Fine you can stay, but you have to keep quiet!" He sneered at him. Len did nothing but snuggle closer to Rin and let a smirk cover his face. The sprouted a blush from Rin and an extra hateful glare from Rei.

After a tense hour Rei finally decided that it was time he left. Rin had gotten yet another sixteen out of twenty on her quiz and Rei had told her that they would move on to something else next time. The second he was out the door Rin jumped on Len. "Thank you! Thank you! Len I love you soooo much for staying with me! Here!" Rin crawled over to her bag and pulled out a medium sized chocolate bar. She handed It to Len. It was banana flavored, Len's favorite flavor. He took it out of her hands and un wrapped it. But instead of putting it into his own mouth he stuck it in Rin's. The girl gave out a muffled squeak. But she didn't have time for anything else because as soon as the chocolate was in her mouth, Len bit down on the other end. With their lips just millimeters away from each other, Rin blushed a bright red. Len let out a slightly contorted chuckle. Rin quickly took her bite and moved away from Len.

"Thanks…." She mumbled. Len got up and reached for her face to wipe off a smear of chocolate and then licked it off his finger. This made Rin go even redder than she had been and she stalked away. The girl went to the washroom and locked herself inside. Len was just being himself but she was getting so flustered. She turned on the tap and splashed herself with cold water to cool herself off. It seemed she was always hot when she was around Len. This thought caused her to think of her erotic dream and also Len standing in his room naked. He had been larger than sh- NO! Rin cut her thoughts off. She couldn't be thinking about her brother in this manner. But Rin knew it was already too late. She loved her brother in a very un sisterly way. She let out a sigh and splashed her face with cold water once again.

Back in her room Len was still standing there like the smuggest person in the world. Not only had he messed with and defeated the person who made his sister cry, he had practically guaranteed her feelings for him. Every time he was around her Rin blushed or got tongue tied. He was going to have to call Neru and break up with her. In fact he would do it at the party tonight. And also at the party he would confess his love for Rin. "Riiiiiiin! Hurry up!" Len yelled down the hallway "We have to get ready for the party!" Rin's head shot up. The party! She had forgotten all about it with all the different things happening that day. This party was one of the famous end of the year parties. Rin had never gone but was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Well? Did you like? Review and tell me!!!


End file.
